


GhostInnit?

by sour_orphans



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_orphans/pseuds/sour_orphans
Summary: TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.TommyInnit left the game.GhostInnit joined the game.
Comments: 72
Kudos: 594





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please do not hate on me lol, im new to writing!

Tommy was a wreck.

he was startled awake by a sudden light shining in from behind his tent curtain.  
the itchy wool bed giving him a light rash from the night before. he draped his arm over his face as he adjusted to being in the real world again.  
gripping the bed sheets, Tommy pulled himself into a sitting position and outstretched his arms, hands grazing the tent ever so slightly as the tent was so small. 

pushing his feet onto the wood floor and out of the warmth of his bed, Tommy stood up.   
head hitting the top of the tent. again, small tent, him being 6'3 didn't make it any better.   
outside his tent was a pillar topped with netherack that was lit aflame, giving even more unnecessary light to this dull morning.  
his neck lolled to the side and then to the other as he heard a satisfying 'pop'. 

resting his hands in his worn out pockets he looked back towards his tent. reading a sign that said 'tnret' on top of it. it made him chuckle slightly remembering ghostbur writing that.  
you would have to be paying quite close attention to realize the solemn sadness laced throughout his laugh though.   
he turned his gaze towards logstedshire and decided he wanted to see 'his tubbo'. it may not be the real thing. but it was the closest he could get to him. 

after all, tubbo was his best friend. right..? 

the pale boy made his way towards logstedshire and past a buzzing purple portal. it seemed to be calling his name. like he had something that he NEEDED to do in there. he shook it off as a thought of dehydration. he reached logstedshire and went inside, hand grazing the stripped rough logs as he entered. it was the standard campsite with a dirt floor, tent on the right, and caravan at the back. and of course the prime log at the back left. he reached the barrels opposite to the tent and went for the one at the very bottom that had no label, so no one would look in it.   
inside he grabbed his compass and pulled it out. his fingers grazing over the engraved words 'his Tubbo'. he smiled slightly, a warm fuzzy feeling took over his head and chest as he memorized the feeling of watching the sunset with tubbo on their bench with mellohi playing in the back. and for a moment there,

he was content.

he breathed in a sigh as he stuffed the purple hued compass in his pocket.   
willing to carry it wherever he goes. except lava. NO where. near lava.   
he dragged his feet back towards his tent as the Christmas tree took his attention away from his bed. the tree was a beautiful deep green with a dark mysterious looking brown trunk. the lights were draped over the tree in the most majestic way. it was almost as if he was back in L'manburg.   
looking at all the lanterns in the sky. the ones that Wilbur had made. oh how he missed L'manburg.  
he stood there for another moment thinking about how things could've gone if he hadn't dragged Ranboo with him to go do some stupid shit at George's house.  
accidentally setting it aflame.   
he suddenly felt a figure behind him as someone put their hand on his shoulder, he flinched away and whipped around, ready to fight whoever the fuck it was-  
a tall man with a lime green hoodie and white smiley mask stood affront him. the man let out a small laugh as Tommy sighed in relief.

"Hi Dream!" Tommy smiled enthusiastically.  
"Hey Tommy, watcha up too?" Dream peered behind Tommy at the tree.  
"Oh! i was looking at the tree! it's so pretty, hey?" Tommy asked.  
Dream only hummed in response, looking around the rest of Tommy's land in case someone has snuck in through the portal.  
"Oh um! here dream!" Tommy ran over to his enderchest, getting a full set of iron Armour out of it.  
running back over to Dream he smiled brightly, "here you go!"   
He threw down his Armour onto the floor and Dream stared at it in confusion.   
"Aren't you going to blow it up?" he asked.   
"Oh." was all Dream said as he got out a shovel and dug a few blocks underneath the set.  
Tommy smiled in content as he watched dream place the TNT and shoot it with an arrow, setting it off to blow up the Armour Tommy had worked so hard for.  
"Thanks i guess, Tommy." Dream said, slightly pitying the blue eyed boy. but not enough to even realize he pitted him.

Tommy followed as Dream led him over to logstedshire. searching for anything of value in the boys chests. Tommy just smiled and said "I don't really mine much. I always die in lava.."  
Dream chuckled "i could tell, your death count is pretty high."  
"Hahahaha. yeah-" Tommy rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment. Dream always made him a bit anxious. but never enough to be worried about it, so he just pushed it down.

and ignored it.

This is the end of chapter one! This took forever as i had accidentally deleted my first version of it lol!! my next chapter isn't going to be nearly as short though!  
hope you liked it though!


	2. AliveInnit isn't alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tommy...?"
> 
> "who?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: if you're sensitive to suicide please skip chapter <3

After Dream had left the previous afternoon, Tommy had decided to go to the nether. waiting on his bridge in case anyone would come.

Tommy sat the for 4 hours. watching and waiting with nothing else to do. just HOPING, someone would come. until eventually he fell asleep. on a cobblestone path. in the nether.

Ranboo had been walking his ways to Tommy's house through the nether when he stumbled across a sleeping Tommy half ways there.  
he panicked for a second and froze, over further inspection he concluded.  
He wasn't going to put it nicely, he looked like shit.  
his eyes had dark bags under them and even when he was asleep you could see how tired he was. his hair was dirty and knotted and his clothes were ripped somehow every five square centimetres.  
he didn't have shoes or socks on and he had a bandage wrapped around his hands and wrists.  
there was a band aid on his nose from when he was fighting a zombie and his knees were red with dried blood. he was so pale, even with the soft glow of the lava on his skin. he looked dead for all Ranboo could tell.  
the only indicator that he WAS still alive was the soft movement of his chest, signalling breath.  
Ranboo gently picked Tommy up and held him bridal style. he was so light, even for someone so tall. he was WAY underweight.

after Ranboo had reached Tommy's base again, he placed Tommy in his bed and went under his bed to place a note in their delivery chest.   
leaving soon after.  
Tommy was awake. he had been for hours. he was so used to saying still he knew how to look dead for gods sake. obviously he knew how to act asleep.  
he din't want to talk to Ranboo. Dream had told him he probably visited him out of pity.  
and we all know Dream never lied to Tommy.

TOMMY POV:

next day.

'for fucks sake.' i moved my hands in front of my eyes for what feels like the millionth time. it's always like this. waking up at 6 am every morning from a bright ass sun.  
do some morning stuff, eat any food i can find. give my armour to dream, and end the rest of the day doing anything that doesn't bore the shit out of me.  
it's like waking up is a fucking chore.  
it's tiring. and i'm to god damn exhausted for it.  
i dragged myself out of bed to find something to eat once again, exiting my small white tent i see a cow up in the distance i had a chance to slaughter.   
...

time skip- 6 hours later.

it was mid-day when dream came to visit me, like usual- i gave him my armour happily and watched as he exploded it in front of my eyes.  
every time hurt a little bit less..  
everything hurt a little bit less...

3RD PERSON:

Dream had dragged Tommy to the nether again when they ran into SapNap and Ghostbur. They were all joking and having fun while Tommy just stood there. wondering why the fuck they thought this was funny.

"Why are you laughing at me..?" Tommy kept up a smile as he said it. anyone could tell it was forced. the poor boy couldn't even get it to reach his eyes. his dull grey-blue eyes.  
The others just continued laughing but eventually SapNap spat out; "because you-" he was struggling to breathe in between his laughs as Dreams kettle wheeze came through as background noise. "-look so serious about this" he couldn't stop laughing and it pissed Tommy off.  
Tommy just stared into space as the two continued to laugh, Ghostbur giggling at their antics but not exactly understanding the severity of the situation. the betrayal in the youngers eyes.

The three of them had went off into the nether portal, going to get a picture of decorated L'manburg.   
'nostalgic..' Tommy thought.  
He could do it. Right now. He could die.

TOMMY POV: 

i reached into my pocket and grabbed out 'my tubbo'. the purple glowing compass pointing directly towards the portal. to L'manburg.  
the others wont be back for a while will they? no,,, probably not.   
who would want to come back to me anyway...?  
no one.  
not even tubbo.  
i want to go see Tubbo. so bad it hurts. but i know there was only one way to do that without being killed by Dream.

i would have to be killed.

by not anyone but myself.

oh god... 

i'm going to die today aren't i?

that's alright.  
i probably deserve it.

i looked down to see the bubbling lava below me,  
it looks so calm and inviting. almost as if it was asking me to just 

f a l l . . .

my bare feet burned and the brightness hurt my eyes but. that's not as bad as my chest. Tubbo hurts my chest.  
Dream  
Techno  
Phil  
Ghostbur  
Ranboo  
Nikki

they all hurt my chest.  
that's probably why they hate me, maybe i hurt their chest too..

i shuffled forward, almost tripping over my own feet. "oOh!"   
"hahaha... that would've been a pathetic way to go.. tripping over."

the heat of the lava was getting stronger and stronger as i inched towards the egde of the bridge. my breath got caught in my throat.

a rush of adrenaline hit me all at once and i slightly pushed myself harder to go quicker.

my feet felt like they were on fire.. so did my face... it was so hot..

the muffled noise came into my ears as i stared for my last moments of my life.

"-OMMY!"  
"-LEA-E"

i whipped to the side to see the sight of Dream running towards me. 

and in my last fleeting moment, i jumped.


	3. Deserted lands and whispy hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy awakes.  
> Tommy..?  
> Who's Tommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! just wanted to say thank you so much for 450 reads already! It's legit been a night haha! I didn't think this was even gonna go anywhere! Tysm <3

TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.  
TommyInnit left the game.  
GhostInnit joined the game.

GHOSTINNIT POV:  
It's so warm.  
I'm so warm..  
I can't breathe but..  
I don't really mind..  
I just want to stay here forever.

I try to draw in a breathe but can't, my lungs are filled with something!  
i cough and sputter and gasp for air but all i do is take in a warm gooey liquid.  
it doesn't hurt though. this should hurt. i'm dying am i not? my eyes flutter open to see a fiery orange color all around me. i panic for a second, the reality setting in from just moments before. 

I'm dead?

i need to get out of here! slowly but surely i make my way to the edge of the lava pit. grasping at the netherack floor, using all the strength i had to get me out.  
oh god... i crawl over to the hill of netherack and rest my back on the second block up. my head in my hands as i struggle to grasp what the fuck just happened.  
i jumped.  
i fucking jumped.

FLASHBACK:  
the rush of air that flew past me as the lava drew closer and closer.  
the glimpse of Dream's face when my feet took off the edge.  
the warm and welcoming lava enveloping me into an everlasting hug.  
it was all so surreal, Dreams muffled screams were drowned out by the lava seeping in to my ears.  
it was so hot, it hurt so much. a sharp, dull, hot pain.  
in my opinion the worst kind of pain.  
guess my opinions might change hahaha...  
END OF FLASHBACK:

Funny right?  
the all mighty T̸̯̑͆̐̈̈́o̷̹̼͎͈͍̗͒m̷̟̤̆̀m̷̢̗̠͓̬̺̫̈́̕y̸̟̝͍̗̭͚̣̰͙̗͒̃̍̇͝I̵̡̪̠͑́̐͆͆͑̌̕͝ṉ̵̡̽̈́͒̾͋͘n̶̡̳͖̙͔̖̹̰̓ȉ̶͔̎̇̔̐̋̍͆t̶̛̫̖̹̪͓̟͙͛͂̒̽̒ͅ dying from the one thing he hated.

The red shirt boy looked down at himself, taking in the situation at hand, i was a pale grey with charred and calloused fingertips. ever so slightly see through, like you were hallucinating if you thought you could see through me, but you could. just no one else believed you. my clothes were ripped and burning at the ends, but they wouldn't burn no matter how long the fire was going for. my hair was constantly moving as if i was forever falling, i had black and orange tears streaming down my face. and god i was hot. i was so so hot. i needed something to cool down. i needed to get out of the nether.  
but first, i had to find the man who saw me die.

that's going to be hard when i can't even remember the mans name.

"TOMMY!!" a shout in the distance called. i whipped my head around to see the person who had called it, and was met with a tall man in a yellow sweater with a grey beanie and grey pants floating towards me in a hurried manner.  
the man reached me finally and his eyes were wide with shock, he saw my face, saw the tear streaks. saw the slight see through skin. saw my burned fingertips, and saw my ragged clothes.  
the poor man fell to the floor wailing, he looked utterly broken. he reached into his pocket and got out something blue faster then i could comprehend. immediately i was met with silence. no more wailing or choked sobs, no more black tear drops floating in every which way, just silence.  
the man shuffled up into a stand and put his arms around me, softly smiling and whispering sweet nothings into my ears. i can touch him! hope filled my senses as i grasped onto his yellow sweater, he was cold. it made me cold, but that was good. i hated the heat.  
what the heck?  
this brought back a wave of nostalgia i wasn't ready for, flashes of the man went past my mind, 'sparing'(?) with him, growing up with him, fighting with him. everything.  
"W-Wilbur?" my voice came out as a mere whisper. cracked and graveling.  
the man took in a quick breath and tightened his grip on me slightly, "not Wilbur.. Ghostbur!" he corrected.  
"o-oh... is that why i can touch you?" the hope that cam quickly faded as i came to my senses.  
"yeah.. but that's good! y'know how long it's been since i hugged you hahaha!" the beanied boy- Ghostbur, laughed. his grip on me loosened as i dug my hair into his shoulder. he smelt so nice, like flowers and books. but there was a hint of blood behind it, which made me uneasy. i brushed it off, it was probably how he died.  
"oh, by the way," i inquired, "who's Tommy?"  
the ghost boy lightly pushed me off him, grabbing my hand gently guiding me over netherack hills and lava pits to an unfamiliar bridge

(A/N for the sake of the story,not his bridge.)

"you are?" he questioned me as we reached the purple glowing portal.  
"no, that's not right." i said, it was true. it honestly didn't feel right.  
"oh..." the man saddened and his grip on me loosened a bit, quickly gathering his thoughts, he tightened his grip again and stepped into the portal. a look of thought in his face.  
They stumbled out of the portal, met with world that was much nicer then the nether. and colder. i like that. Ghostbur shuffled closer to me as if he didn't like the cold.  
'oh, okay then' i thought. we were piratically shoulder to shoulder, clinging to each others temperatures.  
"we should name you." Ghostbur suddenly said. lightly tugging the ghost boy away from the portal towards a poorly built house.  
"i wanna be ghost boy" the shorter ghost joked.  
ghostbur giggled at that, and replied, "no way! then you wouldn't know whether it was you or me!"  
they both stepped inside the house with crafting table floors and made their way to the left door. "how about GhostInnit?" ghostbur said.  
ghostinnit perked up at this. "yes! i like that a lot" he smiled softly.  
ghostbur pulled them onto a path and towards L̵̛̮̲̤̱̜̭̰͓̟̠̈́͐̍͒̚̚͝'̴̺̖͙͕̠̺̖̂̍͊͋͐̾̅ṁ̴̧̤̺̞͒̍̑̈̇̅̔̈̽ȃ̸̛̙͔̠̬̩̟̰͓͂̽̿̎̅̊ņ̶̨̬̱̤̰͚̽̒̎̃̐́͜ͅb̶̤͎̣̱͈̼̥͓̥̆̓̈́̑͂͒̋̈̿u̸͓͕̼̞͚͋r̸̝̖͆́̄͛̓̂͐͂͠g̴̰̘̻̻̫̠̱͆̄͋͜ͅ.  
the cracked jokes and smiled the whole way there, sometimes ghostinnit would get flashes of previous scenes just like this.. but ghostbur just looked more... alive.. in the scenes.  
ghostinnit understands he's dead, it's just... he doesn't remember him dying..

they made it to L'manburg and Ghostbur showed me around, giving me a beautiful tour of this gorgeous land. everything was decorated for new years!  
there was the softest of music playing in the background and everyone was looking cheery as ever. ghostbur whispered into my ear, "innit, go invisible,"  
the nick-name made me giggle a bit, causing ghostbur to smile softly. "how?" i asked. whispering to match his mood.  
"just think of yourself invisible!" he smiled fondly. a glint of humor in his eye.  
i shut my eyes tight and thought of me, but not me. just an existence.  
"you did it! great job innit!" ghostbur gleamed.  
"okay, now follow me and do't wander off, alright?" ghostbur sounded a little more serious saying this. GhostInnit hummed in confirmation. "okay ghostbur."

ghostbur led them both towards what looked to be a podium with seats affront it. he told me to stand behind the podium and wait for him there whilst he gathered everyone around.  
i stood there watching people gather in there seats, scared of making noise. ghostbur had finally got everyone there, them all being confused asked him what was happening.

everyone was there.  
he knew these people.  
god, he was hyperventilating. he 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 this.  
there was a man that suddenly appeared around the corner. he was a tall man with a green hoodie and smiley mask.  
he looked overworked and tired. ghostinnit wanted to vomit. he wanted to scream. he wanted to cry. he wanted to plead for ghostbur to get him away from this man. this man he didn't know.  
this man who ₣Ʉ₵₭ł₦₲ ₭łⱠⱠɆĐ Ⱨł₥.  
he blacked out for a second there. 'whoa.. what just happened?'  
he looked back at all the shocked faces of the crowd.  
'oh shoot' he though, 'i forgot!!' he was visible again.  
ghostbur then proceeded to announce his presence, a little less shockingly.  
"guys, meet GhostInnit!" he said enthusiastically, the young ghost waved hello to all of them.

people were screaming, crying. hugging each other for comfort. 'what...' ghostinnit thought.  
a girl with brown blond hair and brown front pieces ran up to the dead boy crying. "w-who?!?" she wailed. The dead boy felt awful. he felt grief for himself. he felt his death way on him a soon as he saw the faces of those he left behind.  
"Who did this Tommy?!?!" she cried.  
a wave of emotion flew through him as he remembered a similar scene from his past life, the same girl.. Nikki.. was mad over her fox being killed by someone. she terrified the young ghost but comforted him in a way no one but she could. he thought of her as his superior. someone he should never disrespect. someone he had a strong (PLATONIC) love for.  
ghostinnit smiled sadly at the memories. then at the girl.  
he then dropped down next to her as she had previously dropped to the floor, attempting to hug her but only giving her a sense of deep warmth.

the new whispy haired boy stated.

"i killed me, Nikki."

the older of them, broke..


	4. Nikki, Fundy and a boy who exiled him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees, butterflies and boys with fox ears.
> 
> (sorry i was away for so long! i was celebrating new years, christmas and all that jazz!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for 1K reads!!! this is beyond what i thought my reach would get, especially with my lack of experience and fricked time schedule haha!

The older of them, broke.

"Nikki... please don't cry!" The blond hair boy had floated his way over to ghostbur in attempt to console the girl, giving her some blue.  
she lifted her eyes to meet his, her face red and tear streaked, eyes puffy and glossed over.  
sniffling, the girl got up from her shrunken position on the floor and went to the center of the podium. motioning for ghostbur and innit to follow along. obviously not wanting to upset the girl, they complied.

(A/N techno and Phil are obviously at technos house right now and have no idea about his disappearance, so don't worry about them right now.)

GhostInnit looked across at all the familiar, saddened and shocked faces of everyone there. yet, with over 13 people there. he felt as though someone was missing. shrugging it off as loss of memory, he continued down the path. tracking behind ghostbur and nikki. they walked down the "prime path," as ghostbur called it. and came across a cute flower shop. nikki unlocking the shop and ushering them in, she went straight to her potted plants and got ghostbur out a blue flower. Ghostbur thanked nikki, slightly covering his face from embarrassment. ghostinnit thought his heart had warmed more then the lava could ever make it. shivering off the chilling thought, he listened to what the short mess of a girl had to say.

"ghostbur," she started, her voice trembling as she spoke. "when did this happen...?"  
"Oh! right about 2 hours ago!" ghostbur smiled almost sadly, but kept on a front for the sake of him and his friends.  
Nikki faltered, obviously not expecting it to be so recently. "does anyone else know?" she tried to sound confident in her words but her voice failed her, ending her to sound near miserable.  
GhostInnit was silent throughout the whole interaction. wanting nothing more then not to talk about his death. it made him warm. warm and tired.  
he didn't like the feeling. he would rather be cold. and awake. and alive.  
"well just the people we announced it too!" Ghostbur said, curiosity crossing his features as to where nikki was leading this.  
"so just the few then..." she mumbled... without intent of keeping her thoughts to herself, she stated aloud.  
"so the people who know are me, you, Ranboo, Fundy," ghostbur perked up at the mention of his son "SapNap, George, Dream, Eret, Jack, HBomb, Vikkstar, Lazarbeam, and Quackity."  
ghostbur hummed in response, and often things for ghosts as they seemed to not like their empty and echoing voices. A look of worry flashed before Nikkis eyes, alerting ghostbur who had been previously typing on his communicator, asking Fundy to meet them here, to which he immediately agreed too.  
"nikki..?" ghostburs soft enchanting voice filled the room. the only other noise present being ghostinnit's heavy breathing and the sounds of the bees and butterflies outside.  
ghostinnit noticed how heavily he was breathing, almost gasping. like he did when he fell into the lava... red flashed before his eyes, but the sight was gone as quick as it came.

bringing himself back to his senses he looked over to nikki's concerned face and steadied his breath, he can't be freaking out whilst his friends are in the middle of what seems to be a crisis, for them at least.  
he didn't have a clue what the fuck was going on. "what about Phil..?" nikki questioned. voice barely above a whisper. enough so that ghostbur had to strain himself to hear her.  
his expression darkened. face dropping from the excitement of his son, to the dread of his father.  
Nikkis breath hitched in her throat. getting caught on what seemed to be either worry or grief. possibly both.  
ghostburs eyes flickered towards the younger ghost. eyes softening ever so slightly at the sight of his brother. his overly happy and enthusiastic brother. his tired and worn out brother. his 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 brother.  
a single black tear traced the defines of ghostburs face. leaving a dark glistening track on his face.  
The wispy haired boys face grew with concern. was he meant to be scared of this man. he remembers the name Phil, but not from anywhere particular. it was a warm and fuzzy name. but so was the green man, and the green man made him want to cry. maybe this is what warm and fuzzy people do? they make you cry. 

ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵏⁱˡˡ ʸᵒᵘ.

again, ghostinnits intruding thoughts passed by in a flash. forgetting the thought and the image of the green man in mere milliseconds.  
"ghostbur..." he inquired, "is Phil bad..?" his tone was soft and questioning. not a hint of sadness in his voice even though he was talking about his father. who hadn't even been told he was dead yet.  
ghostbur and nikki both immediately began saying no, denying anything of the sort. explaining he was a very caring and loving man. though throughout the talk the young boy was confused.  
how should he know, he had never even met the man. still skeptical but trusting of the familiar faces, he agreed to visit the man.

two minutes into the plan of sneaking out of l'manburg. the door bursts open.  
a boy with orange hair and fox ears came crashing through. stumbling as he made his way over to the group in the far corner.  
"Fundy!!!" ghostbur floated his way towards the boy, embracing him in what ghostbur thought was a hug but was really him just snuggling the younger boy. being ghosts, you couldn't really feel the living, let alone hug them.  
Fundy lightly smiled to his deceased father and whispered something in his ear. something tommy didn't quite catch.  
"Ghostbur.... when are we telling techno?"  
ghostburs faced visibly paled. he had thought about Phil but techno hadn't even crossed his mind. Ghostbur got out blue almost instantly, relieving himself of any previous worries and putting a smile on his face.  
"well we can just tell him when we visit Phil!" he stated happily, Nikki had caught on at this point and nodded in agreement, "Wil- ghostburs right!" she then went back to trying to set up her flowers in the perfect order, a nerves habit she had gained quickly after opening the shop with puffy.

Fundy hummed in confirmation then looked over to the small boy sitting on the counter. the boys attention was diverted from the bees outside the window to the eyes clearly boring into him. he smiled and waved. bright memories flashing around his head at the older boy. he seemed as a fun person. only happy memories from him. but he reminded the smaller of something... a flag? no no, that's nonsense.

"i remember you!" the younger boy told, The fox boys ears perked up and pointed in the direction of the blond.  
"You're the furry!" Ghostinnit cheered in glee, his eyes remaining on the taller male who's immediate reaction was to pout and cross his arms.  
"yeah, yeah whatever." he sighed knowing it wasn't his fault. "i'm just glad you know who i am!"

GhostInnits eyes diverted back to the bees in the window, smiling contently as he slightly swayed his legs. bees gave him comfort. for some reason of which he did not know.

"yeah.." he sighed, almost permanent smile formed on his thin lips. "me too."

Tomorrow they left for Techno and Philza.

And tomorrow was new years eve.

(A/N DONT @ ME I KNOW ITS NOT THE RIGHT DATE.)


	5. Ph1lza minecraft, hardcore god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im back lol, i know how much i hate reading authors notes so i just wanted to say sorry for not uploading, i went down to see my father for the first time in ages, so i didnt really have time to write haha! enjoy!

Fundy, Niki, Ghostbur and Innit had all slept in the flower shop that night. niki being the softie she is, had blankets and pillows all in the ready in case she wanted to have a sleepover with Puffy.

They had all spent the night silently worrying about the day to come, a day that was supposed to be filled with joy and celebration, to them, was only looking to be filled with tears and needed explanations.

Although they were all worried for the young ghost, he seemed to pay no mind to the fact that he was dead. actually enjoying the little abilities he was given. he seemed to have an interest in floating, doing little air spins and cute tricks he showed to his supposed brother. seeing the boy being infatuated with his death, made the others worries slightly clear, giving them all a silent oath not to bring anything traumatic or sad up to the boy. although the older of the group wouldn't be able to do that anyways, he couldn't even remember his own life, how was he supposed to remember someone else's?

Fundy and niki were both still on edge about having to see technoblade, as they were more or less complete enemies. niki wasn't necessarily an enemy of techno, she was just slightly scared of the god.  
Fundy on the other hand, wasn't very happy about seeing him.  
Tommy and wilbur (im going to use their names because i found it's easier for you guys to keep track off :D) were both sitting in the tiny fort they had made with their blankets and pillows, laughing and goofing around as wilbur sang random songs that tommy had requested, not knowing how he remembered the names, they just played it off and continued. "Ghostbur?" the young ghost started, wilburs eyes flickered from his guitar up to tommy's charred figure, "yes innit?"   
still enjoying the nic-name he was given he smiled and continued, "i have a request," the younger paused, not knowing why but a sense of pure nostalgia had hit him whilst saying the following, 

"can you play Mellohi?" The look in the young boys pale eyes was striking, determination was clear, but there was something else in them. something wilbur would never tell anyone he saw,

there was pure an utter content.

ghostburs small smile etched its way onto his face in an instant, "sure why not?"   
the ghost had started to strum the main chords of the song, watching in content as his younger brother sighed happily as his eyelids fluttered, slowly lowering himself onto the ground, hand tucked under his head as he lay on his makeshift bed. falling asleep to one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

Niki and Fundy laid there shocked. Tears welling up in niki's eyes for a reason she couldn't explain. Fundy noticed this and immediately started to console the girl. seeing someone who had such a present role in his life on the brink of tears was heartbreaking, he rubbed her back in smooth circles ears drooped and tail resting saltily on the ground. "It's ok," he promised the girl, "he's ok now.." the words went straight to her head, ringing around like a sore tune. they had both known that promise was empty. both knew they shouldn't of believed it. both knew they WERE stupid for believing it.

as the song finished its final note, they had all drifted to sleep. wilbur being the one playing the song was still awake.  
looking over at his dead brother, his flowing hair, his calloused and ashy fingertips, his soft expression as he laid peacefully on his blanket.  
it made wilbur melt at the sight. something he hadn't seen for months. tommy being peaceful. tommy not being full of regret and heartache. tommy being tommy. his old self. his happy self.

the only difference in character being he wasn't nearly as loud. he was more quiet and focused, on stupid things he admits, but still focused.  
other then that he was still that clueless young boy who had an obsession with music and tubbo.

tubbo..? 

he hadn't even thought about him yet. he was so caught up in getting the to Phil that he hadn't even remembered to bring the poor boy to see his dead brother!

something none of them knew yet,

was that Tubbo didn't.

he didn't know.   
he wasn't informed.  
everybody had refused to tell him anything, leaving the boy wondering why when he had come back from his bee farm, everyone was crying and sobbing. he was just given looks of pity for answers. it was starting to tick him off. but he wouldn't intrude, maybe it wasn't his business.

or maybe it was...

the next morning was a haze for the young ghost, he was just playing around with a poppy he had stolen from niki, red was a favorite color of his. he liked it a lot. that and green, green was just a happy color for him. happy for a reason of no explanation, but happy none the less.  
Niki and Fundy were getting everything prepared for the journey when suddenly someone came into the shop, he had two different colored eyes, and a half and half face. he was familiar but he didn't know how.  
Wilbur happily glided over to the boy, greeting him cheerfully, "Hello Ranboo!" the man exclaimed.  
"what brings you here?" the older ghost had cocked his head slightly to the left, looking at the tall boy in curiosity.  
Ranboo, apparently, had a dumbfounded look on his face for a second, seeing as he was trying to remember something, the look passing as quickly as it had came as something clicked in his head. "oh!' he exclaimed happily, "i came to see you and Tommy!" he had a sweet smile plastered onto his face and he was fiddling with his hands as if he was nervous. His name bringing attention to the young ghost, he floated over to where they where standing near the door. "ooh yes! come in, come in!" wilbur invited the young boy in as he glanced at tommy from the corner of his eye.  
The half and half had finally noticed the tall ghost in the center of the room and he ran over to him, bending down slightly to give the ghost a 'hug', but ultimately just slipping through the boy, his face twisted into confusion for a second until he remembered that he was a ghost. making him change from confusion to embarrassment in mere milliseconds. the young ghost laughed, wrapping his translucent arms around the other teen, giving him a rush of a weirdly familiar warmth.

in the seconds he was hugging the boy, countless memories of the two floated past his mind. from their first meeting where he 'raged' at the anxious boy, to when they burned down georges house together, who george was, he had no fucking idea. but he didn't mind either way.

he laughed at the memories and quickly turned back to reality, letting the taller go and smiling proudly at his former, and now recent, friend.  
"Ranboo! i remember you!" he boasted, clapping himself on slightly.  
the older of the two had the brightest smile on his face, "i remember you too!" the two had that in common, amnesia was common among endermen so he was very forgetful, the younger was just dead. (LMAO)

after another hour or so of niki, fundy and wilbur running around preparing weapons, horses, food and anything in between. they had finally set off on their adventure to technoblade's base. wilbur leading them as he was the only one that really knew where they lived apart from ranboo.  
there were three horses, paired in groups of two, one with wilbur and niki, one with ranboo and tommy, and one with fundy by himself.  
the ghost had offered to ride for his son, but was soon declined as fundy wasn't that keen on relying on wilbur, obviously not telling him that he just used the excuse that niki shouldn't have to ride by herself as she didn't sleep well that night.  
getting the older ghost to agree to him.

finally, they were riding through DreamSMP, going down the prime path and through the community house. Tommy and Ranboo had laughed about how terrible the community house was. complaining that they could've added better flooring, instead of crafting tables. being to young to get the joke straight away, the other three had just laughed it off with awkward expressions and stupid irrelevant comments.  
obviously trying to bring the top[ic off of the flooring.   
within five minutes, the group had reached the nether portal, much to their dismay, tommy refused to go in. explaining quietly that it gave him a sick feeling in his stomach..

Ranboo was quick to console him, and wilbur just nodded in understanding and led them the longer way, through the over world.

Tommy felt nice, just riding on a horse with a close friend, the cold on his skin. it felt nice. "hey Ranboo," he started.  
the enderboy hummed in response, "hmm, yeah?"   
tommy had this mischievous look on his face, snickering quietly to himself. "wanna race 'em?" his lips were tipped into an almost evil smirk.  
Ranboo felt a rush of familiarity over him, a small determined smile sneaking onto his face, he gripped the reins of the horse tighter. "heck yeah, i do."

The boy whipped the riens slightly, pushing the horse to go faster as tommy screamed, "LAST TO TECHNO'S HOUSE IS AN AMERICAN!"  
his voice was hoarse and scratchy but still full of excitement and determination. "oh no you don't!" ghostbur laughed behind the two, speeding up on his horse as niki squealed and gripped onto his sweater tighter. (canonically wilbur is touchable, but im going to make it so the can both be translucent or not whenever they please)  
Fundy soon realized what was happening and quickly sped up as well, laughing along with them. he hadn't done something like this with his family members in a long time. it was nice, loving even.

Ranboo and Tommy were both still laughing their asses off at what was happening when wilbur started to gain on them, having much more experience with horses, from when he does not know. he quickly swerved around them and took first place, causing Ranboo to laugh a bit in embarrassment and tommy to cackle buyt mumble a quiet "fucken' show off" to himself, with a smile, that Ranboo had barely even heard.  
Fundy quickly came up behind them and rode next to them, tommy smiling and waving, "ranboo,," he whispered "yeah" he whispered back to match the tone, "when i scream out a word, you get this horse to run as fast as it can okay?" he smiled sweetly, Ranboo being the confused boy he was, just smiled back and agreed. "okay... Three... two.... one.." tommy paused and sucked in a large breath, turning the side to face the fox boy who rode next to them in attempts to beat them "FURRY!" he shouted, ranboo was laughing his ass off as he lightly kicked to the horse on it's side urging it to go faster.

once they had reached up to wilbur and niki, the two had slowed down and pulled back, the rest following suit soon after. "why are we stopping?" niki asked, wilburs soft voice following behind it, "look, in the distance," he smiled at the girl, watching her reaction as her face lit up. she hadn't even realized that throughout the chaos, they had made it all the way to technoblades house.

slowing down to a stop, they hopped off their horses and tied them to a fence. seemingly empty, but used to be housed by a horse named carl/karl (don't quote me on the spelling).  
the group held their breathes as wilbur knocked on the wood door, leading to the upstairs main room. tommy shyed behind wilbur as he lightly gripped his yellow sweater sleeve. 

the door opened to a skeptical technoblade in the middle of his sentence, "Dream i've told you a thousand times, tommy's not he-"

the pig man looked mortified.

sorry i was away, long chapter make-up pog?


	6. Philza minecraft. hardcore god. gone soft..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pig man looked mortified. 
> 
> and his father,,
> 
> looked a million times worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i know this sound faked but i really am sorry for going offline so often. i kinda forget that i actually have people reading my book and that i should update hahaha! anyways thank you for 3k reads omigosh!! <33

the pig man looked mortified.

“what?”  
was all he had said. his pinky red eyes piercing into Tommy’s skin. well, former skin perhaps.  
now you could say he was just a ‘shell of his past self’. although tommy didn’t believe that. he believed that he was someone else. that he wasn’t his past self. not even a shell of it. 

“i-i’m sorry technoblade...” ghostburs soft, echoing voice came through the silence. cutting it short of any confusion that this could possibly be a mistake.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN??? no no no. SHUT UP.” technoblades eyes were a fiery red, his loud booming voice causing half the group to flinch back, ghost ur seemed unfazed as Tommy cling onto his sweater for dear life.

“technoblade..? technoblade!!” Phil had heard techno’s screaming and had rushed down from the higher levels of the house. jumping off the final step of the ladder he ran to help techno, whispering comforting words in his ears, drowning out what techno had called ‘the voices’.  
“are you ok now..?” his calming, peaceful voice gave Tommy a warmth that was already so familiar to him. it was sickly sweet. like the candy you get at a random candy store for three dollars that tastes like cheap cherries. that type of sweet.

“yeah i just..” he glanced upwards, his head tilting up to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.  
“Tommy-..” his voice cut off in what tommy could only recognise as pure pain and hurt as the first tear that had ever came from technoblade had fallen from his eye.   
Philza, being his back turned to the intruders outside his doorstep, had faltered for a second. “what....” his voice was small. barely being audible for the human ears, but tommy heard it perfectly. he heard everything perfectly. it was just a little muffled, like something was seeping into his ears. something hot.

like lava.

tommy shook off the thought as he peered form behind ghostburs pale form.

his eyes were slightly widened, his stance crouching on the floor next to technoblade was struck still. not being able to turn around purely for the fact that something had happened to his son. something bad enough to make technoblade cry. something bad that had happened to a CHILD that had made TECHNOBLADE cry!? 

Philza Minecraft, was holding onto the hope his son was alive. he had just gotten over the fact his middle died. he didn’t need his youngest gone too.  
he slowly turned around, rigid body shifting uncomfortably on his knees to see what was awaiting him behind. 

he turned around and saw what could only be described as his worse nightmare.

he saw his two, dead sons.

tears, all he could see was tears. they were hot and heavy. making it so it clouded his vision and messed up his breathing pattern. 

his body filled with hatred and sorrow. sorrow for the pure fact his son was dead. standing in front of him. black and orange tears streaking down his face.  
and hatred for the person who had done this to him. or by the looks of it, had pushed him to do this.

Philza Minecraft had seen Tommy as a strong, outgoing, courageous boy. a boy who can never accept defeat, or anything less then a win. a boy who would never give up on people. no matter how far they were down the wrong path. he could always find a way to lead them back to safety.

a boy who could never EVER. imagine hurting himself, unless deserved. the only time previously being he had pushed himself away from the discs, punishing his ego for the safety of L’manburg and his friends who lived there.

sure it hurt him, but he always had good reason. this... this just seems inexcusable. for whoever had caused him to get to this point. and philza minecraft,, had a darned good idea. of who the fuck made his son suicide. and he would wreak havoc in the wake of his path as he made his way to that very same man. to kill him. 

but not yet. right now, he has to deal with his son. so,, as the author of this book. i declare this foreshadowing u_u.

his eyes were red and puffy. tears still streaking down his face, landing on whatever surface it found first. his hands gripped the ground for a second. hoping this reality wasn’t real. praying to a god he doesn’t believe exists that maybe, just maybe, this could be a prank- or a tease.   
as soon as his fingertips touched the ground. he let out a soft, chocked back sob. philza’s mind set was that of, he can’t let his sons see him weak. he can’t let them see his emotions take over his action as because he believes rationality is strategy. something tommy never lived by. he just went with the flow, which always seemed to work? but look at where that had got him,, no where but pain and deceit.

he was nothing but a bundle of pain and deceit.

it’s 5 am, i’ve been up since three i— tysm for 3k reads!!! ily all :))  
i’m going to update twice today i think because i’ll prolly wake up around 10 to update again. LOVE YOU LEL <333


	7. pain... but deceit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUTS REACTED SO FUNNY TO THE PAIN AND DECEIT LINE BCHSKJXJDNDJD. ILY ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philza minecraft. is beyond our being.

he was nothing but a bundle of pain and deceit.

no...  
he wasn’t deceitful...  
his life was just lead by it.  
by OTHER people. 

he was a fighter. someone who overlooked the lies of this world and fought for his and others well being.  
he was anything BUT deceit.

and philza minecraft knew that.  
he knew that as soon as he had met the kid.  
the funny and stubborn kid.

(a/n if you haven’t realised, i hate saying ‘phil’ i have to say philza minecraft, it’s just much better.)

memories clouded his vision, ridding him if his tears, almost as if his tears were making the memories harder to see... so he rubbed his eyes and focused. focused on the young ghost cowering in fear in front of him. 

philza minecraft stood abruptly. his previously stuck position breaking, his bones clicking as he did so. causing a small groan to escape his thin lips.

“Tommy...” his voice was overflowing with sorrow.  
his eyes still glistening with tears, his stance broken and his usually neat clothes, untucked and unkempt.

Tommy was in a daze. as soon as he saw the green hat man he was in the daze. he wanted to cry. he wanted to kill himself over and over right then and there of shame. he wanted to bow his head and apologise for putting his father through so much pain.

at first glance he looked fine, but ghostbur being so close to the boy, had seen what was happening. it had happened to him too. when he remembered forcing his dad to kill him. 

he was stuck, and the only person that could snap him out of it was the man himself.

but this was tommy. and tommy trusts wilbur more then he trusts anyone in the world.

the older of the two was quick to move, he was always as quick on his feet as he was a quick thinker. they worked well with each other, complementing him greatly.

he spun around, grabbing tommy by the shoulders, not to tightly as it could overwhelm him, lowered himself slightly to the young boys level and looked him in his grey eyes.

“tommy.” his voice was firm but soft.  
tommy’s clouded eyes flickered up towards former wilbur.  
his expression softened, thoughts of his previous mistakes fading away at the sight of his big brother.  
“wilby i...” his voice was hoarse and weak.  
ghostbur smiled at the memory of his younger brother mistakenly calling him that the first time, getting flustered and protective over his own pride.  
“calm.” ghostbur hadn’t meant to say that.  
he hadn’t meant to uprise that memory.  
Tommy’s eyes flashed with something of fondness.  
his eyes collecting the black tears once more, threatening to spill over his eyelids.  
he sucked in a short breathe to hide a sob.  
“right.” he whispered. his voice was tight and strained. but it didn’t matter to him, the only thing that mattered was the fact that his brother was standing in front of him right now.

Philza minecraft had watched the whole scene play out. along with techno, and the three others that had seemed to fade into the background. the short gasps and sorrowful looks fading as background noise to the two ghosts.

Ranboo was always one to try and lighten the mood so obviously he had spoken up first.

“h-how about we go inside and settle down first. and then we can talk this all out?” he had a small, forced smile onto his face.  
Fundy, Niki, Ranboo and the two ghosts all started shuffling inside. Philza Minecraft opening the door wider for them to get inside quicker. clearing his throat and stepping aside for the few.  
“right, right..”  
once they were all inside and techno had moved over to his table, Fundy and Niki had went to start some tea and bake a small batch of what they had decided to call, “sorry for intruding on new year’s eve, also thanks for not killing us because we voted for a government” cookies.

whilst they were busy preparing to try and not get killed, Tommy, Ranboo, Wilbur, Technoblade and Philza were all sitting silently in the upstairs bedroom. no one dared to say a thing. technoblade was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.  
he was staring at tommy, and tommy was shifting under his gaze. it was a stare that he wouldn’t break no matter what. 

there was dried tear tracks being replaced with new ones every half second. he had never cried. so this was new to him. just increasing the severity of his tears. his whole head was filled with confusion and regret. he wanted to take it back. wanted to go to when tommy was alive. he had known where he lived in exile. and yet the only time he saw him he just messed around with tommy. causing tommy to yell at him, but smile nonetheless.

now he couldn’t mess around with him. couldn’t make stupid jokes with wilbur about how much of a child tommy was. because he was a child. a dead one. which just made techno break farther.  
he felt like he was going to vomit. the voices in his head were screaming at him, giving him an awful headache.  
they were saying things along the lines of;  
“find him.”  
“kill him.”  
“F”  
“make him pay.”  
“push him off a bridge.”  
“kill him.”  
“kill him.”  
“kill him.”  
“kill him.”

so he will. he’ll kill him.  
Techno already had an idea that Philza minecraft was planning on it too. so as soon as they were alone, the plot against dream. will begin.

Ranboo was sitting next to tommy, his legs criss crossed and hands fiddling in his lap.  
“Tommy..?” he questioned. voice quiet and tone saddened.  
This caught the attention of everyone in the room. eyes trained on the small enderboy.  
all eyes except for Techno’s of course..

The small ghost was sitting with his knees tucked into his chest. feet tip tapping out of boredom.  
“hmm?” the ghost hummed, his voice hurt to much to use right now. he’d done to much yelling on the trip here. he mentally noted not to scream to loud at times.

Memory boy looked down at his feet and fiddling hands.

“why did you jump?”

KGNSICBDIXBOSNW IM LITTERALLY LIKE THREE HOURS LATE BUT ITS FINE CINSOXNSBAHHAAHBXKSB

BUT BRO SOMEONE NAME @zoof SAID SOME SHIT ON THE BOOKMARK LIKE “lololllol heheheheh gommy LMAOOO” AND I CANT STOP HONKING LAUGHING MAN PEOPLE ARE HILARIOUS I-

love you all, also HAHAHAHAHA THE COMMENTS ON MY LAST CHAPTER LXHFIDH


	8. new year’s eve... (in January)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “why did you jump”
> 
> WELL IDK MEMORY BOY I WAS DEPRESSED OR SUM SHIT. /j

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panicking_pan. ily. you are hilarious. and very much appreciated:))
> 
> Winery, i loved your toast boy comment XDD.
> 
> and scrapped- omg scrapped, you legit guess the storyline i-  
> smart boy/girl/they’m pog
> 
> MCGOOP HAHAHAHAHA ‘IMAGINE HAVING EMOTIONS- WHAT A NERD’ BRO LMFAOOOOOOOO DJCBSKJXJXJDNX BRILLIANT

“why did you jump...?”

He looked almost depressed when asking, as if it had not only taken a toll on his mental health, which it had, but taken a toll on his perspective of life.

“i-...” tommy started, he was at a loss for words. he couldn’t remember why he had jumped. but he remembered who was there when he did.

as for the others, they had just sat there quietly, quizzical at why ranboo would ask that question, but curious nonetheless.

the only noise that could be heard was the shuffling of the fox and niki downstairs. relieving some of the tension, but not much.

“Ranboo... i don’t know why i jumped....”  
the red shirt boy was staring at the ground almost caring like.  
like the ground was the only thing that promised him he was still here. although he wasn’t. he just wanted to feel like it.0

“w-what do you mean..?” wilburs echoing voice came through the silence, cutting it like a knife.  
a razor sharp knife, made for only the finest butter.  
(bro his voice is mwah mwah, chefs kiss)

“i mean... i-... i don’t know,, i as a ghost have only been alive for like a day or two..”  
he heaved in a sigh, laughing slightly along with it. he figured that if he cracked solemn jokes, it would lighten the mode a little.

no body moved. the awkward atmosphere consuming them all. Ranboo figured he kind of regret what he said, but no taking it back now i guess.

techno still had his tear stained face trained directly towards the newly dead boy. not showing a single emotion, the only thing giving his sorrow away was his red puffy eyes and glistening cheeks.

Philza minecraft sat silently. not wanting to move, hoping that he would wake up and forget this terrible dream. but he didn’t, and he won’t. he moved slightly to the left to lead at his alive son’s face.  
god, he was more of a wreck then he’d ever been. technoblade had never cried. not even infront of philza. it made the old man even more depressed. 

the realisation hit him like a truck. 

he sat there dumbfounded for a second. wondering what the fuck he was going to do,,

how the fuck would he tell tubbo? 

how the fuck would tubbo react?  
does he know?  
has he been told?  
did he see tommy?  
was he left unanswered and confused?  
the poor boy had enough on his hands, he didn’t need a dead brother, and best friend to worry about too.

the look on philza’s face could only be described as shock and unwillingness.

he didn’t want to have to break the new to tubbo again,  
he barely took it the first time, but the second? the poor boy would just go down the same route as tommy for god sake.

“guys...” philza started,,  
he looked down as he caught the attention of everyone in the room, this time including technoblade.  
ghostbur was sitting on the carpet on the right of tommy, and ranboo on the left, all sitting in their own fashion, wilbur with one leg propped up and the other flat down. tommy hugging his legs to his chest, possibly for comfort, possibly to shrink into himself. and ranboo with his legs criss crossed on the floor, hands switching between fiddling in his lap, to readjusting his posture by his sides.

technoblade was sitting in a chair on the left of philza, and philza was sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. slightly hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees, keeping his head up.

philza minecraft couldn’t stand look at the young boy. his pale grey eyes, whispy hair and burn scars.

“ye-h what..” technoblade answered, voice breaking half way through, as his voice was already gravely enough, crying sure as hell didn’t help it.

philza looked directly at technoblade, eyes communicating in a weird, telepathic way. 

techno’s red eyes widened, realisation punching h square in the nose.

“oh god..” you could hear him mumble, barely audible. but still there.

“what?” Ranboo asked, his head tilting as habit, and eyes growing with curiosity.

“how... do we....” techno couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t bare to think that his only alive remaining brother would be subjected to something so saddening.

philza took his place in saying,  
“what about tubbo..?”

Ranboo chocked on his own breath.

FILLER CHAPTER POG :DD

ALSO,,, breathnotfound u_u 


	9. The path of a mad man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo! school has started again for me peeps, how’s it going :)?
> 
> ALSO LMAO SOMEONE SAID SOME SHIZ LIKE GOMMY IS BEST IN THE BOOKMARKS BAHHAHA

Ranboo choked on his own breathe.

(don’t quote me on that, it’s been a while)

——————————————  
three hours later.  
——————————————

Tommy had just woken up from an ‘afternoon’ nap. it was currently 1:36 and the fireworks for new years had been the things to wake him.

the fireworks and cheering of nearby villagers still rung out as background noise for the dead man.   
he sat alone on the porch, looking out to where logstedshire would be....  
his legs dangling off the side in un-orderly fashion.  
the cold air felt like ice on his skin. if you could even call it that.  
the boy was melting in the snow for gods sake. yet he stayed where he was.  
looking out at what he thought was his home. 

little did he know,  
it was the place he was pushed to suicide.   
by the one person he thought highly off.  
by the one person he trusted.  
by the one person who took advantage of him.

still— he stayed. the ghost knew his past self was stupid. stupid and selfish. he could’ve done something, anything really. he just didn’t. 

tommy knew he shouldn’t try thinking anymore about aliveinnit though. it made his head pound and his breathing jagged.

so he didn’t. he just sat there. staring.

the click of a door sounded the boy out of his daze.

“it’s just me...” the man said.  
he smiled a sad smile to the young ghost.  
the red shirt boy returning it at his father.  
“philza..?” his voice was soft, but scratchy and course.  
“what are you doing up so late? you’re old, you need sleep!” the young boy laughed along with his words.  
Philza’s face deadpanned. “i-“ he started, his grumpy facade breaking as he chuckled and smiled at the boy.  
“i woke up because of the fireworks, and you weren’t with ranboo and niki or the others, so i came out here to check on you.” he smiled sweetly.  
“ooh,,,” the boy drew out the ‘o’ in the word.  
“fair fair” the young boy smiled.

Philza dragged his body over to where the boy was sitting. sitting down next to him and giving him the blanket he had wrapped around himself.  
the young ghost hummed. “don’t you need this? i’m not cold, i’m actually quite warm if that’s what you-“ philza’s laugh cut the boy off and he smiled, “why are you laughing?” a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
the older man smiled back, “how-“ he laughed again, recollected himself and restarted.  
“t-tommy you’re melting-“ he chuckled.  
the boy looked at his goopy skin, “oh” he muttered quietly before bursting into laughter.   
they both were giggling like little children, lying on their backs with their feet dangling of the side of the raised porch, snuggled in a fluffy grey blanket. 

“we got- gotta- sHhH” philza whispered, laughing between his sentences.   
tommy just laughed harder,  
“i- FuCk- i’m try- ing- hahahhaha” he continued to laugh,  
the reaction was one that caused tears to fill philza’s eyes. “i- i’m crying-“ still struggling to breathe, he gasped out a “s-ame.”

“this is scuffed.” the voice of technoblade interupted the two, causing their eyes to meet in a split second of ‘oh shít’ eye contact.

the smile found its way back onto their faces in a matter of milliseconds before they both busted out laughing once again. “YOU- AHAHAH- FUCK- HI TECHNO”   
this went on for a full minute and a half of tommy and phil laughing while techno just stood there, tired and amused.  
“hi..” he mused. “what are you doing out here?”  
the two men had calmed down from there tired laughing state.   
“we’re just sittin’”  
“no we’re laughing...” the younger ex mumbled, chuckling under his breathe.

“yeah, i just found the child out here alone. melting.” Phil said, eyes glancing from the tired ghost boy, exhausted from laughing and thinking about some kid name tubby or some shit.

(LMAO ANGST SLIP)

and the pink haired man leaning against the door frame. the light from inside silhouetting his features and illuminating the porch.

the shorter male had moved his way over to the two. sitting down nest to tommy.   
“whatcha lookin’ at?” he asked. his normal monotone voice gave comfort to the boy.  
he loved these people. no matter how hard it was to admit it. he has and always will love these people. even if he barely remembers them.

“logstedshire.” technoblade and philza visibly tensed. both exchanging worried glances.   
“you remember that place?” techno asked, caution lacing his voice.  
“well yeah. i spent most of my life there.” he answered, his own curiosity got the better of him when philza tensed farther. but tried to play it off, obviously tommy had caught it though.  
“why are you so tense?” he started “did something happen there?” his eyes were a foggy white. glossed over from laughing.

“you lived there for two months..?”

the ghost boy hummed.  
“no..”

“i lived there for eight years. he told me i lived there for eight years.” he whispered to himself, barely audible for the other two.  
“who? who told you that?” technoblades posture was rigid and sharp. his voice was calmed but had an undertone tommy couldn’t quite place.

“i don’t know..”

“he said his name was dream?”  
“pretty stupid if you ask me.” he scoffed.

techno’s eyes flickered to Phil’s, finding he was already looking at him.  
again, their fucking telepathy did it again. 

they were about to go find a kid named:

Drista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRISTA BOUT TO GO FERAL.


End file.
